


Avoiding Arguments

by The_Musketeers_29



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, cuz my sister asked for it, just a short little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Musketeers_29/pseuds/The_Musketeers_29
Summary: Written for my sister's prompt: Inquisitor really REALLY doesn’t want to have the awkward conversation with Dorian and Mother Giselle.Because let's be honest, nobody wanted to have that conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this instead of working on my other stories. Or studying.

The Inquisitor froze halfway up the stairs to the library. Their eyes flicked to the balcony just beyond them, where Dorian and Mother Giselle had just started arguing. Loudly. The Inquisitor dithered about on the stairs.

_It’s rather early for this…maybe I’ll come back later, once things have cooled down…Dorian, what did you just say? DORIAN! Please refrain from making comments about your tongue to Mother Giselle. Just…no._

With that, the Inquisitor fled quickly back down the stairs.

* * *

Around midday the Inquisitor strode into the rotunda, events of the morning completely forgotten. “Solas, I was wondering –” Eyes wide, they trailed off upon hearing Dorian’s and Mother Giselle’s raised voices. Even as the Inquisitor stood there, the argument seemed to gain new momentum and increased volume.

Solas appeared less than pleased with this latest development. “Inquisitor, could you do something about them? They have made it…somewhat challenging to concentrate.”

The Inquisitor avoided Solas’ gaze as they edged around the rotunda. “Maybe? I mean, sure, probably. But, uh, later. When, you know, I have time. Which I don’t right now. I really must be going to, um, talk with…Cullen! That’s right. I have to talk to Cullen.” The Inquisitor flung the door to the battlements open and ran, feeling Solas’ scowl on their back the entire way.

* * *

Leliana found the Inquisitor a few hours later. She frogmarched them from their hiding spot in Cullen’s office, the Inquisitor babbling, “But, no! Cullen’s books need to be organized by alphabetical order of author’s favourite food!”

Leliana silenced them with a curt look. “Mother Giselle and Dorian have been arguing for hours now. It is hard to hear my scouts’ reports. The librarians are uncomfortable. And Solas looks as though he will freeze their mouths shut soon. You will end it, Inquisitor. And not in a couple of hours from now, when you have the time.” Leliana glared at the Inquisitor, making it quite obvious to them that she knew they previously ran away.

Leliana kept a firm grip on the Inquisitor’s arm until they were on the second level of the rotunda. She gave them a firm push in the direction of Dorian’s nook before ascending the stairs to her perch.

The Inquisitor took tentative steps towards the sounds of the argument, which had somehow become more incensed in the past few hours.

_Oh dear, can I just, not? I’d really rather not deal with this. Ooh, maybe I can fit out that window. I doubt the drop would kill me. Much._

Dorian and Mother Giselle looked away from each to see the Inquisitor sizing up the window beside the shelf.

“Oh, I…”

The Inquisitor sighed. “What’s going on here?”


End file.
